Speed of love
by Seiko-Shi
Summary: Un larga, espero, serie de one-shots de tus parejas favoritas, ¿Lo especial? Bueno...¿sabes esa pareja? ¿La que te da vergüenza admitir que shippeas o de la que no encuentras nada? Sí, esa. Pues bien, en este espacio encontraras el material que necesitas.
1. DirkBro x Meulin

**Disclaimer: **Homestuck pertenece al señor Hussie, sino no sería la obra maestra, cortavenas que es

**Pareja: **Dirk/Bro x Meulin. Mención de Dave x Nepeta

**Advertencias: **Pareja crack, algo de OoC, humanstuck y un Bro hetero, si algo de esto te molesta, mejor que te retires

* * *

La estridente campana del timbre resonó en el pequeño y desordenado apartamento, haciendo que el joven de cabello revuelto se despertara algo sobresaltado y se levantara de la hortera butaca del salón donde estaba dormitando. Musito un par de cosas entre dientes antes de ir a recoger sus puntiagudas y opacas gafas de la mesita de noche.

El timbre volvió a sonar, ¡cómo si alguien hubiera sido capaz de no oírlo! Aunque, claro, después de varios años viviendo en aquel destartalado apartamento había aprendido a convivir con la mitad de crujidos y sonidos de su dulce, dulce hogar. Dio un par de patadas a unas latas que obstruían la puerta principal y la abrió con lentitud, dirigiendo su mayor cara de poker a la persona al otro lado de la fina puerta.

Y ahí estaba, era bastante bonita, de largo y rebelde pelo castaño oscuro, ojos de color verde oliva, de mirada inocente y curiosa, una sonrisa gatuna y una tez clara, como guinda, su rostro tenía una perfecta forma. El chico esbozo una sonrisa de lado y miro a la sorprendida chica por encima de sus gafas, tratando de evitar una carcajada al ver que ella se asomaba a su puerta para ver si no se habría equivocado de dirección.

-¿Necesitas algo?-preguntá el rubio con burla.

-¡Sí!-exclamo, sin apartar ni un segundo la vista de la plaquita que indicaba el número de la puerta-He venido a por mi hermana Nepeta, me dijo que había venido a hacer un trabajo aquí pero, quizás me haya equivocado de dirección, ¡perdona por las molestias!

Justo antes de salir corriendo, avergonzada por su propio error, fue frenada por aquel muchacho, al cogerla de la muñeca y, con un simple gesto, meterla dentro del piso. Antes de que pudiera gritar por ayuda o disculparse de nuevo por haberle molestado algo la hizo morderse la lengua y sonrojarse ligeramente por haber pensado tan mal...aunque, ¡tras ver el piso y sus pintas cualquiera lo hubiera hecho!

-¡Pequeño, han venido a por tu chica!

La áspera voz resonó en sus orejas, igual que aquel timbre o el sonido chirriante del ascensor mientras que subía desde la planta principal hasta el piso donde su hermana se encontraba. Mientras oía a su hermana arreglarse y guardar sus cosas (¿¡Ese piso tenía paredes de papel o algo así, cierto!?) en algún lugar del piso, su mirada se paseo desde un extremo a otro de la habitación, dedicándole varios minutos a observar al chico, empezando por la punta de sus cabellos y acabando en las zapatillas de deporte.

-¡Meulin! Ya estoy, vamonos-la alegre voz de su hermana corriendo por el pasillo hizo que levantara la cabeza de una mancha de refresco que se encontraba burbujeando en una esquina.

Sin nada más que decir, Meulin cogió a su hermana, se despidió y dio las gracias y se retiro, caminando con lentitud por el pasillo y escuchando como su hermana le contaba lo que había hecho, lo guay que era Dave por regalarle aquella marioneta de color chillón y lo que había comido.

-Hey, peque, tu amiga y su hermana pueden pasarse por aquí cuando quiera-comento el mayor de los hermanos Strider cuando ya estaban a salvo tras la puerta cerrada de su piso.

-Oh...de acu...¡NO! ¡No puedes enrollarte con la hermana de mi novia!-grito cuando su cerebro termino de procesar la información. Su rabieta solo fue recibida por la gran mano de su hermano revolviendole el cabello y por una sonora carcajada.

* * *

Bien, este one-shot es parte de un proyecto que tengo en mente en el que vosotros (por reviews a ser posible) me pedis la pareja crack (pero, crack, crack) que os guste y yo os hago un one-shot. ¿Eridan x Latula? No hay problema. ¿Signless x Feferi? Todo tuyo ¿Kurloz x Nepeta? ¿Lo quieres con lemmon o sin lemmon? Serán frecuentes el uso de UA (normalmente humanstuck), espero que no moleste.


	2. Kankri x Damara

**Disclaimer: **Homestuck no es mio, ni tampoco quiero que lo sea

**Pareja: **Kankri x Damara

**Advertencias: **Bragas, un Kankri super inocente, cosas raras, algo de OoC, etc...

* * *

El joven de cabellos azabache levanto un instante la vista de su agenda, una bonita y monocroma libretita en donde apuntaba todo lo que tenía que hacer en el día y en la cual venían los "malhechores" más peligrosos que debían ser censurados. Y ahí estaba, la reincidente número uno, la señorita Damara Megido, de lustroso y largo cabello, encandiladores ojos y jugosos labios, era sorprendente como los trolls se resistían a sus encantos, teniendo en cuenta que la gran mayoría eran una bestias que se dejaban llevar por sus impulsos; no se parecían en nada a él, no eran caballerosos ni inteligentes, panda de trogloditas.

-赤ちゃんねえ、私はあなたが今夜私のための部屋を持っていることを望みます-saludo la de sangre granate con una sonrisa burlona.

Kankri se limitó a ignorarla, ¡estaba demasiado ocupado revisando su apretada agenda como para perder su valioso tiempo hablando con alguien que no se molestaba en aprender el idioma! Además, quien sabía que desfachatez o que perversión habría dicho aquella incorregible mujer, no importaba las veces que hiciera sonar su silbato mientras se encontraba a su alrededor, la joven siempre seguía hablando y hablando de temas que era un completo tabú, eso sin contar que siempre que decía esas barbaridades se encontraba revoloteando por sus alrededores como si de una polilla atraída por su luz se tratase.

-ハニー、私のシートにたむろしたいですか？-volvió a la carga la troll asiática-さて、私と一緒に無邪気な再生されない!

-Damara, sé que tu única intención y deseo en está vida tuya es molestarme pero, agradecería inmensamente si encontraras otro blanco para tus indecentes bromas que no fuera yo, el hecho de no poder entenderte del todo no quiere decir que puedas decir lo que quieras ya que, gracias a mi muchos años de experiencia, he logrado entender tu tono cada vez que hablas y el de estos comentarios es, sin duda, uno demasiado picante, en un patético intento de llamar mi atención-empezó el joven Vantas, intentando ahuyentarla con un largo discurso-comprendo que estés pensando "estoy en mi derecho de decir lo que quiera" pero, eso no puede ser, ya que tú estas en tu derecho de decir lo que te plazca, también tienes el deber de no ofender a nadie con tus pala...

De repente, hubo algo que hizo a Kankri callarse y, aunque es lamentable salirse del cliché, no fue un beso sino a una descarada asiática levantándose la falda y mostrando algo que solo su futuro marido debería ver, aunque había que admitir que su gusto para la ropa interior, una adorable pieza de ropa azul celeste con algunos encajes en la parte superior que hicieron al chico cáncer sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello y soltar algunas silabas al azar, tratando de buscar alguna palabra que decir pero, por primera vez en su vida, se había quedado completamente mudo.

-あなたがそれらをしたいですか?-pregunto entre risitas Damara, sin soltar en ningún momento su rojiza falda y dejando al mutante con una mayor cara de idiota.

Finalmente, al ver que sus labios nunca se llegaban a cerrar del todo y que seguía con la mirada perdida, la joven opto por coger su grisáceo rostro entre sus largos dedos y acercarse a sus labios entreabiertos con una expresión hambrienta. Cuando ya estaban a pocos centímetros, Kankri finalmente reaccionó.

-¡Ni hablar!-gruño empujando a la joven lo bastante lejos de él-Una muestra de afecto de esa magnitud no debe ser dada en un lugar donde cualquier persona pueda verlo, además de que si no se tiene el consentimiento de ambos, sin duda alguna sería una soez perdida de tiempo y una clara e inmensa ofensa hacia mi, el recibidor de tu beso ya que no lo he querido ni quiero en ningún momento.

Damara dejo escapar un suspiro y abandono el lugar en silencio, dejando al ruidoso y ofendido joven hablando y hablando de porque el beso entre ellos dos no debía tener lugar y de que no se sentía preparado para avanzar de cuadrante con ella.

* * *

Perdón porque la letra haya cambiado de repente, problemas con el word.

**Contestando reviews:**

_**Heartless Mary: **_Aquí tienes tu Kankri x Damara 3 Lamento que no haya podido poner algo de lime, es que no es del todo mi especialidad (Además de que me imagino a Damara muy directa...). Iba a hacer el Sollux x Meulin pero, dos one-shots seguidos con Meulin me pareció demasiado, así que haré el otro cuando ya haga el Karkat x Jake. Me alegro de que te haya gustado uvu

_**Surya Hatoway:**_De acuerdo, ¡el siguiente es el tuyo!


	3. Jake x Karkat

**Disclaimer: **Homestuck no me pertenece, su creador es la retorcida mente de Andrew Hussie =w=

**Pareja: **Karkat x Jake

**Advertencia: **Humanstuck, AU, cosa rara, no pude hacerlo mejor. Lo lamento. Algo que puedes interpretar como sexo o lo que sea.

* * *

Jake English...¿Por dónde debería empezar a describirlo? Um...¿Por su precioso pelo? ¿Por su enorme sonrisa? ¿Su actitud arrogante que solo hacía que lo amará más? ¿Por su redondo y firme trase...? ¿Qué? Tampoco era tan raro, a fin de cuentas todos se habían fijado en el "chico popular" del instituto, ¡No era el único que se perdía en ensoñaciones con el chico de ojos verdes durante horas! Quizás el hecho de que fuera un hombre era lo raro...

Porque sí, el mayor acosador, el que dejaba rosadas y cursis cartas en su taquilla, el que lo sabía TODO sobre la estrella del instituto no era nada más y nada menos que...Karkat Vantas, el chico cangrejo, con el pelo rojo encendido y la cara cubierta de granos y un serio problema en la espalda le habían hecho ganar el apodo a pulso; si alguien se enterara de su enfermiza obsesión...sería el hazmereir hasta que llegaran a la universidad, haría más el ridículo que aquel chico hipster que siempre iba vestido como Harry Potter...

¿La razón de su malsana obsesión? No puede ser más simple, el señor English es simplemente per-fec-to. Eso sumado a un pequeño incidente que sumaba una casa vacía y mucho, mucho alcohol pudo ser lo que termino causando que el joven Vantas acabara acudiendo casualmente a los mismos locales que el frecuentaba, moviéndose por las rutas por las que él se movía y amando las cosas que él otro amaba.

Solo había un problema.

Después de aquella borrachera, el joven English no recordaba nada, de hecho ni se molestaba en saludarle o dirigirle la mirada por el pasillo, para él seguía siendo Karkat Vantas, el chico cangrejo (a que a veces se refería a él como el amigo raro de Gamzee Makara, sí, de acuerdo con todo el instituto él era más raro que el chico que se quedaba sonriendo ante botellas de refresco de marca barata y que se pasaba el día jugando con molestas y ruidosas bocinas). Así que ya había llegado a un punto en su enamoramiento en el que ni sentía ni padecía, se limitaba a observar como su querido cambiaba de pareja como de él de camiseta y a sumergirse en sus dulces sueños, en los que él le miraba y le hablaba como si su sola existencia le importara algo.

Porque ambos sabían que alguien como _Jake _nunca se fijaría en alguien como _Karkat._


	4. Sollux x Meulin

**Disclaimer: **Homestuck no me pertence

**Pareja: **Sollux x Meulin y algo de Kurloz x Meulin

**Advertencias: **Algo de OoC, god tier y una Meulin que, misteriosamente -para nada es que se me olvido, era mi plan desde el principio-, no está sorda

* * *

Ahí estaba ella, preciosa, como siempre. Su largo cabello negro cayendo como una catarata de desatados rizos que ocultaban parte de su espalda como si nada, sus enormes orbes con un hermoso brillo travieso, una sonrisa dulce y cálida, ¿Había algo que no te pudiera gustar de Meulin Leijon? Y si además observabas lo fabulosa que se veía tras haber alcanzado un rango superior, el rango de Maga del corazón...la mezcla era demasiado.

Y ahí estaba él. Con ojos bicolor, pelo corto en un curioso peinado que causaba más risa de lo que seducía y una eterna expresión de haber vivido su vida bajo la tutela de la más amarga de las institutrices, cabe destacar que su cambio de vestuario al alcanzar el mismo nivel había sido para peor, ¿Cómo podía quedarle tan mal a él si tenían el mismo rango? Podría ser por la postura que ella adoptaba o por su figura curvilínea que hacía que él traje le sentara muchísimo mejor de lo que a él, escuchimizado y flojo como era, le podía llegar a sentar nunca. Eso le ponía de mal humor, no porque el Captor fuera un apasionado de la moda y no quisiera llevar algo que le quedará mal, al contrario, esa era Kanaya, su problema era otro distinto...Aunque había observado varias veces a la Leijon desde lejos, nunca se había atrevido a acercarse a hablar con ella, simplemente por comparar sus ropas ya había algo que no cuadraba...ella jugaba en otra liga aunque, claro, no podía ir a hablar a una chica que tenía un nivel de elegancia, madurez y belleza superior a todas las chicas que había conocido en su vida, para nada similar al encanto infantil que su descendiente poseía.

-¡Hey!-gritó una voz aguda tras él-¿Pasa algo?

Y al girarse la vio. La belleza de sangre oliva estaba ahí, frente a él, mostrandole esa sonrisa que tanto había observado desde lejos. Aun así, Sollux se mantuvo firme y no cambió en ningún momento su expresión, iba a ser fuerte, no iba a estropear su oportunidad, iba a derribar todos los bolos de una vez, se sorprendería y entonces seguirían hablando durante varios días hasta que él le pidiera amablemente una cita y ella, obviamente, aceptara. Todo iba a ir perfecto.

-Hola...no, no pasa nada. Solo estaba dando una vuelta por aquí-oh mierda, eso sonaba muy grosero, agrega algo, por Dios Sollux, no estropees esta oportunidad-¿y tú?

Perfecto, mostrar interés por los asuntos de los demás siempre te hacía ganar un par de puntos con las chicas, a ellas les gustaba ser escuchadas y tener alguien que le diera un consejo, esta era su oportunidad de lucirse, de brillar, de metersela en el bolsillo por ese talento natural que poseía...

-Estoy esperando a mi novio-en ese momento, al joven Captor se le cayo el alma a los pies-¿Lo has visto? Se llama Kurloz, es más alto que tú, lleva la cara pintada como una cala...¡Ahí está!

Meulin paso por su lado, revoloteando como una brisa de aire hasta lanzarse de lleno a los brazos de su amado, ignorando completamente al chico con el que había estado varios minutos hablando y al que había pillado varias veces observándola pero, del que siempre terminaba ignorando, a medias, sus miradas.

Y Sollux...bueno, él estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que simplemente se quedo varios minutos observando como la pareja tenía una animada conversación mediante signos antes de retirarse en silencio y dirigirse a algún lugar apartado donde poder meditar sobre lo que, otra vez, había ocurrido por hacerse demasiadas ilusiones.


	5. Anuncio

**Esto no es un capítulo, es un anuncio.**

Bueno, verán, ahora mismo estoy entrando en la época de exámenes de mi instituto y, bueno, pues tengo que estudiar y tal así que voy a dejar la historia paralizada hasta que acaben. Voy a seguir subiendo otras historias pero, esta no va a ser actualizada debido a que tengo que escribir más por obligación que por gusto (no sé si me he expresado bien, sigo adorando escribir para vosotros) por lo que necesito pasar más tiempo pensando en una historia y haciéndola, lo que no ocurre si escribo sobre cosas que a mi me ha dado la gana. Bueno, nos vemos a finales de mes ^^


End file.
